Battle of Bilin River
United Kingdom British India | combatant2 = | commander1 = Brigadier Sir John George Smyth, V.C. | commander2 = Lt General Shōjirō Iida | strength1 = One division | strength2 = Two divisions |}} The Battle of Bilin River was the first major battle of the Burma Campaign in World War II. Fought between 14 February and 18 February 1942, the battle was a tactical victory for Japan over the British Indian Army, and it led to a decisive victory for Japan immediately afterwards at the Battle of Sittang Bridge. Brigadier Sir John George Smyth, V.C.—who commanded 17th Infantry Division of the British Indian Army at Bilin River—said the Bilin River "at that time of year was only a ditch, but a good co-ordinating line".Liddell Hart 1970, p. 213. 17th Division was, at that time, a new formation that had yet to see its first battle. The Japanese 112th Battalion of the Southern Army entered Burma (now Myanmar) on 15 January. They took Tavoy (now Dawei) on 19 January, cutting off the garrison at Mergui (which escaped by sea). In the process they captured three small airfields, giving them close air support. They then advanced towards Kawkareik. Smyth wanted to withdraw immediately to better defensive terrain, but he was ordered to "stay put". Prelude Quotes On 26 January, the Japanese 55th Division advanced on Moulmein. Taking the town would give them another airfield, but it was hard for the Indians to defend. It was also a difficult place from which to retreat, because there was no bridge over the Gulf of Martaban; any retreat would need to be by ferry. The British Indian Army held out for two days of fierce fighting, and then got away on a river steamer. In the process they lost about 600 soldiers and a significant amount of materiel. Smyth sent Brigadier "Punch" Cowan to Rangoon to speak with the Army Commander, General Hutton, and ask for permission to move to behind the Sittang River (now Sittaung). In what Smyth called a "disastrous decision", and perhaps influenced by his own orders from higher up, Hutton refused. The battle 17th Division held at the Bilin River for two days of close-quarters jungle fighting. The Japanese tactics were to outflank, and eventually with encirclement imminent,Slim 1956, p. 17. Hutton came up from Rangoon and gave Smyth permission to fall back. 17th Division disengaged under cover of darkness and began a thirty-mile retreat along the dusty track to the Sittang Bridge. Aftermath 17th Division slowly withdrew toward the bridge over the Sittang River. But it was outflanked by the Japanese who reached the area of the bridge and forced its demolition. The bulk of 17th Division was caught on the wrong side of the Sittang. While most of the men were able to eventually cross the river, almost all of their equipment had been lost. References Sources * Liddell Hart, B.H., ''History of the Second World War. New York: G.P. Putnam, 1970. ISBN 0-306-80912-5. * Slim, William (1956), Defeat Into Victory. Citations from the Four Square Books 1958 edition which lacks an ISBN, but also available from NY: Buccaneer Books ISBN 1-56849-077-1, Cooper Square Press ISBN 0-8154-1022-0; London: Cassell ISBN 0-304-29114-5, Pan ISBN 0-330-39066-X. Category:South-East Asian theatre of World War II Category:Military history of Burma during World War II Category:Military history of India during World War II Category:1942 in Burma Category:World War II operations and battles of the Pacific theatre